Mike Bennett
Michael Bennett (born May 16, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor, who is currently signed to WWE under the ring name Mike Kanellis. He is a former two-time 24/7 Champion. After a few years in the independent circuit, Bennett made his debut in Ring of Honor (ROH) in 2008, under The Prodigy character. With his then-girlfriend Maria Kanellis, he worked as part of The Kingdom, winning the ROH World Tag Team Championship with Matt Taven. Also, since ROH has an alliance with Japanese promotion New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), the stable made some appearances in the country, winning the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Bennett and Kanellis would leave ROH in 2015 and sign a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he won the TNA X Division Championship. In 2017, he left the promotion to join WWE, alongside his wife, whose maiden name was used as his ring name. Bennett and Taven operate a wrestling school in West Warwick, Rhode Island. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Awesome Coolness / Box Office Smash (Sitout side slam) ** Divine Intervention / MIP – Miracle in Progress ''/ ''The Power of Love (Samoan driver) ** Photo Finish (Fireman's carry cutter) * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Go Back to Japan (Anaconda vise) ** Miracle Maker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a right-handed hook) ** Running cutter ** Piledriver ** Spinning spinebuster ** Superkick * Managers ** Bob Evans ** Gia Savitz ** Grayson Alexander ** Maria Kanellis * Nicknames ** "The Epic" ** "The Miracle" ** "Professional Wrestling's Jesus" ** "The Prodigy" * Entrance themes ** Ring of Honor *** "Poem" by Taproot *** "S.U.M." by Avenue F *** "Something for You / Suffer Unto Me" by David Rolfe and Avenue F (used as a member of The Kingdom) ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Fire Guitar" by Fabio Codega (used as a member of The Kingdom) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "The Miracle" by Dale Oliver ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "True Love" by CFO$ Feat. KIT Championships and accomplishments * Neo Revolution Grappling ** NRG Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New England Wrestling Alliance ** NEWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Taven * Northeast Championship Wrestling ** NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Venom and Johnny Idol * Northeast Wrestling ** NEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Experience ** PWE United States Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #51 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Taven ** Top Prospect Tournament (2011) ** Honor Rumble (2014) * Top Rope Promotions ** TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TRP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bryce Andrews ** Kowalski Cup (2006) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE 24/7 Championship (2 times) * Wrestling Federation of America ** WFA Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with The Ray (1) and The Shane (1) * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ** XWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni